Love Set Into Motion
by affairoftheheart
Summary: This is the story of a love that flourished in a time of hate, of lovers no tyranny could separate." A story made up of Dramione songfics. All songs from the broadway show 'Aida'.


A/N: So this is something I thought up while listening to the soundtrack to Aida. Each chapter is a songfic to one of the songs from Aida. 

I obviously do not own either Aida or Harry Potter. 

ENCHANTMENT PASSING THROUGH

"_Every story, new or ancient, bagatelle or work of art; all are tales of human failing, all are tales of love at heart. This is the story of a love that flourished in a time of hate, of lovers no tyranny could separate…Destiny ignited by an act of war." - 'Every Story Is A Love Story'_

-3-

Hermione loved her friends. Really, she did. But there were times when she simply got sick of them; sick of Ginny pining after Harry, sick of Harry pining after Ginny, sick of Ron- Well, just sick of Ron in general. So she looked forward to Quidditch practice as much as they did. It meant that she could be left to do what she loved best: study. How relaxing it was to just grab a book or some homework and go sit on the shore of the lake.

It was a Saturday, and students were certainly taking advantage of it. One of the first warm days of the spring, the sun was shining and the birds were singing. There was a group of first-year Hufflepuffs using one of the patches of melting snow for one last good snowball fight. Hermione sat in the warm sun, attempting to translate something for an extra credit project for Ancient Runes. When she felt someone sit down next to her, she was so caught up in the work that it was several minutes before she looked up to see who it was. 

"Malfoy?"

He didn't look at her, but instead said, "Granger, what are you doing after Hogwarts?"

It was a question all seventh years were asking each other, but Hermione never thought she'd be asked by Malfoy. Slightly suspicious, she replied, "Well, I'm still considering my options. An Auror, perhaps, or something to do with the Ministry." She narrowed her eyes and tried to spot some reaction from the Slytherin, who still wasn't looking at her. "…What about you?"

Malfoy gave a small sigh. "I don't know. I don't ever really need to work. I was thinking about traveling for a few years before settling somewhere."

_To sail away to half-discovered places_

_To see the secrets so few eyes have seen _

_To see moments of enchantment on our faces_

_The moments when we smile and those between_

Hermione smiled despite her suspicions. " That might be nice, too. I've always wanted to see the important magical ruins."

Malfoy finally turned to her, rolling his eyes. "I'm not talking about traveling academically, Granger. I'm talking about going anywhere you want for the simple fact that you want to do it."

_If I could leave this place then I'd be sailing_

_To corners of my land where there would be_

_Sweet southern winds of liberty prevailing_

_The beauty so majestic and so free_

"What do you mean?"

"I mean waking up in the morning, picking a random place on a map, and just going there."

"No plan?"

"No. You just go wherever the wind blows."

_There'd be no ties of time and space to bind me_

_And no horizon I could not pursue_

_I'd leave the world's misfortunes far behind me_

_I'd put my faith and trust in something new_

"Okay, then, where would you go?"

Malfoy smiled. "South. Anywhere south. Somewhere warm. Somewhere no one knows me or my family. Where I don't have to worry about 'disgracing the Malfoy name'."

"That sounds great." Hermione chuckled. "You know, the Caribbean has always been my dream trip. Pirates, and all that."

Malfoy laughed, something Hermione had never seen him do, except while insulting her. "Maybe I'll take you with me. I'm sure my father would love that."

"Hmm. You running off around the world with a Mudblood. You're right. He might be so happy, he'd pay for the trip himself!" Hermione joked, feeling stranger with every line of this conversation.

"What about you friends? Think they'd throw us a going-away party when they find out?"

"Well, it would be good for them to see one of us trying to bridge the gap in this ridiculous House rivalry."

This comment made them both realize how odd the situation was. Neither of them spoke for a few minutes after that.

_But why should I tell you this_

_A stranger I've just met_

_A woman whom I hardly know at all_

_And should forget_

_A journey we can only dream of_

_Enchantment Passing through_

_And how is it I say these things _

_So easily to you_

Malfoy looked away, cleared his throat, and stood up. "I should go. I have a detention with Flitwick in ten minutes." He walked away, leaving Hermione alone with her thought and half-forgotten homework.

He stopped in an empty corridor and leaned against the wall. He closed his eyes and tried to remember what exactly had possessed him to approach the Gryffindor know-it-all in the first place.

_But why did I tell her this?_

_A stranger I've just met_

_A woman whom I hardly know at all_

_And will forget_

_Anonymous and gone tomorrow_

_Enchantment passing through_

_And all I've done is tell her things _

_She already knew_

_She knew…_

_She knew…_

_--------_

A/N: So I know this is super awkward and weird, but it's supposed to be. It's just meant to get them thinking about each other. Anyway, please review! Even though I outline the whole story before I write it, I am always open to suggestions! Thanks!!


End file.
